Blood and Music
by KylisaJade
Summary: Harry Potter travels to Forks after the war ends to attend muggle school and just escape the wizarding world for a while. Never did he expect to find vampires or get caught up in their lives. Especially not the tall one with gorgeous eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Life is a song… love is the lyrics. -Anonymous

* * *

><p>Forks, was a small town hardly worthy of being mentioned. It was that little. But it had a quaint homey feeling too it. Probably because it reminded me a lot of Hogsmeade though, surrounded by woods and nestled in a little valley. A tight knit community held together by the school. Yeah a muggle version of Hogsmeade, I thought with a small smile. I heard Draco discussing muggle schooling with Hermione, the sounds of Ron's video game beeping, buzzing and whirling in my ear. Comfortable sounds. Things I was use to, thankful for. Driving along the roads I followed the directions on the map as well as I could. It wasn't my first time driving, someone had to teach Dudley, but it was hard to drive on the opposite side and in a foreign place. No wonder people could spot a tourist a mile away in London. Trying to drive a car here was dangerous, odd and quite fun.<p>

"How much longer until we get there Harry?" Ron complained looking over at me. His blue eyes were bored and I assumed he had just beaten his game.

"Not much longer. I just have to find the drive way… and ah here we are!" I said pulling into a gravel pit. The driveway was short but there were enough trees in the yard to give us our privacy.

The lovely two story limestone house was like an old fashion cottage. Something plucked out of a story book. The roof was a rusty red and so were the gutters. The windows were large and varied from square to rectangular to circular. It gave the house a unique look. The house had a large back porch that had stairs leading up to it and a small garage beneath it. The door to the basement situated on the garage's platform. Parking our car I sighed before opening my door. Everyone followed my lead and we headed up to the porch.

It was insulated with windows, screens, and a glass door. The porch was painted white and then a pale gold. There was a small table with four white chairs, an electric fire pit in one corner, a simple yet tasteful dangling light fixture and two large wooden benches sitting next to each other. Turning to the large white door I pulled out the key and unlocked it. Inside we were met with warm air and the sight of the kitchen.

It was pale blue with a wrap around counter covering most of the space. The tops made of silver-black granite and the wood was a dark stained cherry. Flooring was the same pale blue, maybe a little darker, and made of linoleum. The electronics were ready to go and all done in chrome. Hermione began looking around and found, to Ron's delight, enough food for dinner.

Walking to the two doorways I noticed you could go right, which led to a dinning room, or left, which lead to a hallway and several doors and another opening. We went through the dinning room first taking in the rich golden color, and Italian design in the room. Draco laughed to himself; I think he was remembering Blaise's own dinning room. The rich wine colored wood paneling on the lower half of the wall, matched the table and chairs. Taking another path we came upon the living room.

The living room was a pale green color with silver trim. The long black couch against the wall and the air chairs were all black leather. The fireplace was stone and had silver tools around it. A cherry wood mantle hung over the fireplace and a large round mirror above that. A 49 flat screen TV sat atop a black entertainment set. Large windows allowed streams of sunlight to light the pure white carpet. Before anything else was said Hermione sent a spell to the floor to prevent it from staining.

"Good idea." Draco said with a smirk. Ron blushed and I laughed a little.

Going into the hallway I saw three doors. Opening one I found a small restroom, opening the second I found a wooden stairwell. Opening the third I found a large bedroom. Hermione stepped in and began poking around. A large bookcase stood in one corner, a vanity next to a large dresser in another, and there was a king size bed with fresh white linen sheets on it. The walls were white and the carpet was a soft gray. A desk sat against the wall closest to the door and I saw Hermione eyeing it giddily.

Going upstairs I saw two more bedroom doors and a bathroom door. I decided to investigate the bathroom first and liked the nice sea green and blue colors I found. The bath was large and there was a closet with racks of towels. Leaving there I took to one bedroom and found another bedroom like the one downstairs. Only this large king size bed had dark blue sheets, the walls were almost a silvery color, and the carpet was black. Going into the third bedroom I liked the relaxing green colors and how soothing it felt. Sitting down on the large bed I looked around. There was plenty of room for my things and I was completely satisfied with how Remus decorated the room.

Actually I was satisfied with the whole house. It was lovely and just to our liking. Smiling softly I magicked my things from the car and into the room. Opening the bags by hand I put away my clothes and books slowly. Taking my time to explore the room and put away my other stuff, I felt content. Life here might not be that bad.

After hooking up my stereo systems, plugging in my cell phone and laptop to charge I curled up on my bed and decided a proper nap was in order. I fell asleep in a few moments and just sank into the large bed.

Hermione came up later with food and I smiled softly at her.

"Hey." My voice cracked a little.

"I brought soup." She said softly. Brushing my hair from my face she settled the tray onto my lap.

"You're such a doll… Your children will adore you." I said sending her another smile. I sipped the soup lightly feeling the warmth rush through me. She left me after that and I ate slowly enjoying the warmth.

After polishing it off I sent it downstairs with a small pop. Snuggling back into my bed I slept far into the night with soft instrumental music playing. Gods bless over-bearing protective mother like best friends who are women. They're gods gift to gay men, I swear.

Waking up to Hermione's soft calls and a loud belch from Ron I groaned and stretched out. Sleeping in jeans was very, very uncomfortable. Shucking out of them I slipped on a pair of black silk pajama pants. Staggering downstairs I flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs and laid my head on the cool table.

"Blueberry pancakes?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please." I replied sitting up suddenly. She laughed and placed a huge stack before me.

Smothering it in syrup I dug in heartily. For a moment I reminded myself of Ron. Who was shoveling food into his mouth the same way, and I laughed a little. It was nice to be safe and un-crowded for once. Ron had to practice eating right in public so now that he was here without nosey paparazzi he was digging in like there was no tomorrow. Draco, of course, was eating slowly and calmly and so was Hermione. They had table manners drilled into them since birth. Well Ron did to but he didn't listen.

After polishing off the pancakes I helped Hermione put the dishes away and then went back upstairs to change into real clothes. She wouldn't let me wear my pajama pants to school, or my dirty clothes.

So I threw on some black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a red jacket over all of that. Slipping on new socks and my black Vans I deemed myself adequate.

Packing up my laptop, a few notebooks and some pens I slipped my stuff into my black messenger bag with paint smears and buttons all over it. Standing I slipped my cell phone into my front pocket, my wallet into my back pocket, and my wand was hidden up my sleeve on its holster. That, thankful, was invisible to muggle eyes. After I was equipped with everything I would need I headed downstairs to join everyone else.

Finally, after Draco was pulled away from the mirror, we pilled into our car and drove off to our new school.

Some of the greater things in life are unseen that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, and dream… –Anonymous

Arriving at the school Hermione was the first one out.

"We have to get our schedules then we can park in the back with the rest of the students." Hermione explained as we pilled out and followed her lead/

"Hello dears how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked as we walked in.

"We're the new students. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said smiling and moving to the desk.

"Ron Weasley." The red headed boy said following his fiancée.

"Draco Malfoy." The blond said standing by me.

"Harry Potter." I said finishing up.

"Ah well here are your schedules." She said pulling out several slips of paper.

I took mine and read it over quickly:

* * *

><p>Name: Harry Potter<p>

Age: 17

Grade: 11

**Block Y1**- Art: Mrs. Alexander 8:35-9:35

**Block Y2**- Zoology: Mr. Swiheart 9:40-10:40

**Block Y3**- Algebra 2: Mr. Alexander 10:45-11:45

**Lunch**- 11:45-12:15

**Study Hall**- Mr. Wise 12:15-1:20

**Block Y4**- American History: Mr. Huffman 1:25-2:25

_Block B1_- Psychology: Mr. Wise 8:35-9:35

_Block B2_- English 11: Mr. Mason 9:40-10:40

_Block B3_- Biology: Mr. Barner 10:45-11:45

_Lunch_- 11:45-12:15

_Study Hall_- Mr. Wise 12:15-1:20

_Block B4_- Gym: Coach Clapp 1:25-2:25

* * *

><p>"Oh look Harry we'll have Zoology, Algebra Two, English, and gym together." Hermione whispered looking over my shoulder.<p>

"And here are a few maps for you to look over. It should help you get around easier." The nice lady said.

"Thanks." I said a smile ghosting my lips. Her cheeks went a little red and it made me blush as well.

"Today is a B day so you follow the second half of the schedule and you'll be just fine." The lady explained. I smiled and said thanks before leaving.

"Merlin's beard lets get this over with." Draco groaned slipping into the car.

"It's not that bad mate." Ron offered with a smile.

"It's going to be okay Draco." Hermione said getting in after Draco and hugging him.

"There are just too many muggles for my liking." Draco muttered.

"Sorry Dray." I said with a sigh.

"Not your fault Harry. It's there fault." Draco said haughtly. It brought a smile to my face.

We drove around to the student parking lot and grabbed all our stuff before getting out and locking up the car. Stretching out I saw everyone taking glances at us. Feeling shy I kept my face down but Draco walked to me with his head held high. Looping his arm in mine he strutted into the school like he owned it. Everyone stared at the four of us as we walked along to our classes. Hermione and Ron seperated from us after we found our lockers and I hugged her goodbye.  
>"It'll be okay Harry, you have Draco." she said reasurringly.<p>

"I know see you for second block." I said with a smile. Draco and I found the art room and introduced ourselves to the teacher. Finding seats in the back I settled down into my seat comfortably.

'And if I could swim I'd swim out to you in the ocean, Swim out to where you were floating in the dark. And if was blessed I walk on the water you're breathing, To lend you some air for that heaving !' my cell phone started going off and I grabbed it out of my pocket quickly turning the volume down. I smiled sheepishly at the teacher and she nodded her head in understand. Holding the phone under the table I read Ginny's text secretly and replyed quickly.

How's school going? –Ginny

Fine. We just started classes. I'll message you when I'm in the corridor. -Harry

Okay, love you brother. 3 -Ginny  
>Love you too sis. 3 -Harry<p>

Smiling I glanced over at Draco. He was bored starring at his nails and I giggled at his expression. He looked at me with a smile on his thin lips.

A weird rush of cold air maade us both suddenly alert. Sweeping into the room was a short girl with pixie features and pale skin. Behind her a tall boy stood with a serious expression on his face. Both had slightly odd vibes to them. Cold, like a snow storm, and both seemed to be far older then they were acting.  
>"Draco do you think...?" I asked making eye contact with the girl. I knew she could hear me but I didn't care.<br>"Most definately." Draco said his voice like stone glaring in their direction. The girl seemed to catch on as to what we were.

She tugged on the boy's sleeve and he nodded his acceptance at that information.

The two moved closer and sat by us. I sat still not knowing why they were here or what was going to happen.

"I'm Alice." a voice whispered. Startled I looked over. The girl was smiling happily at me, "Don't worry, we're vegetarians." She winked and I felt relief flood through me.

"I'm Harry, this is Draco." I introduced with a smile back at her.

"This is Jasper, he's very quite." Alice said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So you guys are vegetarians?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, our father, Carlisle raised us all to be that way." Alice informed us with a quick nod.

"That explains the fact your eyes are not blood red... However why are you here in Forks?" Draco semi-demanded of them.

"Same reason you are. Escape." Jasper spoke quietly putting Draco's fears at rest in an instant.

"Well it was a pleasent to meet you." I inserted quickly before they thought we were rude wizards.

"Oh it will be pleasent." Alice giggled smiling hugely at us.

"I'm not sure I follow...?" I said unsure.

"Alice can see the future." Jasper filled in for me as Alice looked on with a dreamy look.

"Oh... I've had a bit of bad luck with seers." I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck.

"An understatement if there ever was one." Draco scoffed.

"Class we've two new students in the back. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Please respect their personal space but don't completely ignore them." Mrs. Alexander said with a small laugh.

As class got in the swing we spoke to Alice and Jasper more about their lives, their family and the town we were now living in.

As we switched for the next class I caught a glimpse of a rather beautiful boy walking with a plain jane... He made my heart stop for just the slightest moment. Blushing like mad I found Draco looking at me like I had just grown another head.

"I think I saw him..." I whispered before my vision tunneled to black and everything was falling so softly...

Author's Note:

I did a version of this story a couple years ago but decided it needed a new makeover which is exactly what I'm going to give it. Just to fill people in a bit ahead of time this is after Voldermort but just imagine the story line rushed and certain people never died because I'm a sucker for HAPPY endings not bittersweet ones. Everything will be explained and since I just got back into the swing of writing please bare with me here.

Reviews are helpful. So is subscribing to me and my story. :D

-KylisaJade


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'll try to keep the ANs at the end of the chapters after this one because I know they're annoying. Making you think the story has started when it hasn't. Anyways This has been beta'd but it was her first time so give her a break and a round of applause. Rae will be my new beta for this story and all of my Harry Potter related stories. So if there is anything the two of us need to fix let us know. And without further a due... Your chapters ladies and gents.

* * *

><p>Come live in my heart, and pay no rent. -Samuel Lover<p>

* * *

><p>Coming to I realized I must be in the nursing wing. It smelled like antiseptics and I sat up feeling a bit dizzy. Draco was sitting beside me as well as Hermione and Ron. They all smiled when I got up.<p>

"Hey guys what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Harry... Don't you remember?" Draco asked knitting his brows together.

"I remember walking out of the art room and I saw someone then I don't know what happened after that." I said closing my eyes trying to remember... A boy... A tall handsome boy with perfect hair and topaz eyes...

My eyes flew open and I looked at Draco excitedly.

"It was _him_ wasn't it? I saw him. That's why you look so concerned." my voice was higher pitched due to my happiness. I knew something about this place would be perfect and here it was.

"Harry there is a lot of complications with it being him. For one he's a vampire..."  
>"So? He must be Alice and Jasper's brother! Which means... Which means he's taken huh?" I sighed bitterly. A huge knot in my stomach formed and I was trying to stop myself from crying, "I wanna go back to the house..."<p>

"Harry..." Draco tried to stop me but I aparated away.

Feeling completely miserable I warded up my room and dived under the covers. I hadn't even met him and I already lost him. It was so unfair after everything I had been through to lose what I wanted most. Rolling onto my stomach I brought out my photo album.

Pictures of me as a baby... The good years through Hogwarts... The times where we made camp on our search for Horcruxes... And then the aftermath of the final battle... Finally the four of us standing before a rebuilt Hogwarts.

I smiled at Draco's grumpy face. He hated photos of himself for some reason. It was strange considering he was so vain. I kept smiling as I remembered Draco joining our side as a spy. Before our fifth year had truly begun Draco approached me in the boy's bathroom. I was ready for another fight but Draco looked scared. He told me what Voldemort was planning for the year and how his father was involved. I took him to Dumbledore and while Snape joined us Draco told his tale again. Dumbledore warned the Order of the Phoenix of the possible attack on Arthur Weasley keeping everyone on high alert. Luckily however we didn't lose Arthur or anyone else. Dumbledore started us on our search for Horcruxes that summer after he was cursed by one of them. Draco asked to come with us too help us bring down Voldemort. We found them all before spring began on what would have been our sixth year... And then Voldemort wanted a show down at Hogwarts... It was a bloody battle. So many lives were lost and I still have nightmares of the screaming...

Shivering I curled up in the bed more, trying to shake those awful memories. Everything was so dark in those days...

After the war I no longer wanted to live in England. Forging papers I decided to move to America. Draco, Hermione and Ron wanted to come with me. I couldn't blame them. After the war we were the attention of all the media. It was annoying. So Sirius and Remus set up this house after adopting us. The four of us never looked back.

Pulling out my phone I texted Ginny and Remus everything that happened. I knew Remus would tell Sirius what was going on so no need to text him as well. Kicking off my shoes under the covers I curled up and fell asleep.

A loud banging on my door roused me up. My wards kept people from getting in but not from being obnoxious.

"Harry James Potter get out of that bed this instant!" Hermione demanded from the other side of the door.

"No!" I yelled from under the covers.  
>"Do <strong>not<strong> make me break these wards..." She threatened lowly.

I gulped a little and slunk out of the bed. I knew if she tried hard enough she could break them. Dropping the wards I opened the door for her.  
>"There much better." She smiled at me.<p>

Bullying her way into my room she got on my bed and patted next to her. Doing as I was told we sat in silence for awhile.  
>"Harry the Cullens have asked us over for dinner tonight. We need to go." Hermione spoke softly, "I know you don't want to see him after what happened earlier and what you know now but... You know what forget it. If you don't want to come don't come. You're upset and it's perfectly coverable. You stay here and rest I'll take care of everything." Hermione said changing her mind with a quick jump off my bed.<p>

"No Hermione I'll go. I need to get it over with." I said with a sigh. She looked back at me with a broken look on her face.

"You sure?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I'm sure." She nodded as she turned and left my room.

Lying back on my bed I decided I wanted to cry. This was going to be the worse dinner of my life. I could already feel it... Unless... With an evil smirk I sat up quickly and ran to my closet. If I couldn't have him, might as well show him what he was going to lose.

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go. Hermione was calling me from downstairs but I took a few extra moments to look myself over. The black tight skinny jeans I wore clung to my hipbones like they depended on it. A long white button down shirt casually unbuttoned enough to show the top of my collarbones and when I moved the button on my jeans. Messing up my hair I tried to give it the 'just rolled out of bed after a good shag' look that Draco swore looked amazing on me. I charmed it to stay perfectly messy for a few hours. When I was done there I added a light amount of eyeliner, I wasn't THAT gay, and smiled at my reflection. Slipping on my checked red and white Vans I finally decided to go downstairs before Hermione stormed up to get me. I jumped the last two steps and landed in front of them proudly. Putting a big smile on my face I waited for their reactions.

"Harry we're not going to a Paris fashion show honestly." Draco scoffed with a soft smile.

"Some of us like to look nice." I pouted.

"Sure that's the reason..." Draco rolled his eyes. I noticed he was wearing something similar to myself and giggled.

"You are the real pretty boy." I said bumping my hip into his on my way out.

The four of us loaded into the car and followed the instructions to the Cullen's home. Like our home it was secluded up in the trees making it very private. The four of us piled out of the car and walked to the door together. Knocking politely Hermione glanced Ron over to make sure he looked presentable.

"Hello. You must be the new comers Alice has been gossiping about." a woman in her late twenties opened the door for us. She had a beautiful heart shaped face and looked as though she just stepped out of a fifties magazine. Smiling at her softly I slipped in behind everyone else.

Leading us into the living room we were met with the entire family.

"Hello guys. I'm glad you could make it. We're just waiting on Edward and Bella. But this is Carlisle; the woman who opened the door is Esme. And these two are Rosalie and Emmett. Of course you know Jasper." Alice said with a sweet smile pointing out the people she had described to us earlier in the day.

"I'm Hermione Granger; this is my fiancé Ron Weasley and my two best friends Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced us and we all said our hellos.

"Harry, even over here we receive rumours from the magical world... Is it true that you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Carlisle asked coming closer.

"Yes." I said shyly my cheeks reddening as everyone stared at me.

The door opened behind us and we all turned to see a plain brown haired girl and someone who was undoubtedly Edward Cullen.

"Edward these are my new friends." Alice said ignoring the plain girl.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Draco and..."  
>"I'm Harry." I interrupted catching Edward's attention. My voice may have been slightly louder than a whisper but his topaz eyes connected with mine instantly. They widened as he took in my look and I lifted my chin defiantly. His eyes were so expressive displaying all his emotions as quickly as they ran through. The biggest one being hope.<p>

"Well I'm Bella, Edward's fiancée." the girl cut in breaking the tense atmosphere between us. Edward turned back into someone unreadable and I wanted to pout. Which I kind of did…

Alice was smiling the biggest smile at me. I smiled back at her. She suddenly linked her arm in mine. The two of us swayed ourselves further into the living room. After we all settled down on the couches Esme started asking questions about Hogwarts. Hermione answered most of them having actually paid attention in our classes. We talked for an hour before Esme told us dinner was ready. She laid the table out for us though I asked if there was anything I could do to help. Being magical and all.

"Harry you're our guest. Let us do it for you. Okay darling?" Esme said smiling sweetly and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright... Only because you've insisted about a dozen times." I laughed.

I noticed Edward was watching my every move, completely ignoring his girlfriend who was too busy texting on her cell phone to even notice that he was ignoring her. This gave me time to study her out of the corner of my eye. She was too skinny with sunken eyes and a pointy chin. She looked like a meth addict if you asked me. She wore expensive clothes that I had a feeling Edward bought her. Wrinkling my nose in that direction I turned away from them and continued talking to Alice. Draco was chatting quietly with Rosalie, Hermione and Carlisle were deep in conversation about some scientific discovery or another. Ron and Emmett seemed to be bonding over the talk of Quidditch and other sports. Jasper was sitting next to Alice but as usual was quiet unless called on.

Esme came back in to call us all to the table. And though we all sat down I noticed that only the four of us, and Bella, had food.

"Oh wow this looks wonderful! Thank you so much Esme." I said graciously. Draco and Hermione followed my suit but Ron's mouth was too full to reply.

"Haha I guess that's his way of saying it's good?" She laughed ruffling Ron's hair. He blushed and swallowed his mouthful before apologizing.

Of course being the wonderful guest that we were the four of us kept up the conversations and used all our manners. Even Ron managed to. A loud annoying song went off interrupting the whole table. Bella took out her phone and started talking loudly into it not even bothering to excuse herself from the table. I secretly rolled my eyes at how rude she was being. Even if she was about to become a part of the Cullen's, hopefully I could change that, she was still a guest in their home.

"Oh Jacob I'll meet you at the door!" Bella said acting so happy and fake. She hung up the phone and ran to the front door. Coming back a few seconds later a tall figure stood behind her.

The Cullen's smiled politely but I could see the tension in Edward's shoulders. It seemed he was a little pissed off.  
>"Everyone look who decided to come over!" Bella said ignoring everyone to wrap her arms around the tall guy.<p>

Draco gasped suddenly before coughing loudly. I turned concerned to him. Wrapping my arms around him I patted his back lightly. A growl was heard before two new arms were around Draco.

"Hey this is my best friend! Get your own!" I said playfully swatting the new guy. He seemed to relax instantly at my words.

"Sorry..." The guy jumped back and off of Draco completely. The blonde aristocrat sat with a very red face looking down at his lap.

"You're... Uh... fine." Draco muttered, "I'm Draco."

"I'm Jacob. Sorry about the reaction... I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah it's okay... I mean things like this happen all the time. I mean not strange men hugging me all the time but just weird things happening... I'm going to stop now." Draco blush was so deep by now he rivalled the actual colour red.

"I'm Harry! And that is Hermione and Ron. We're wizards from England." I said filling Jacob in.

"Um... Jacob?" Bella's voice cut in and the bubble around our trio was broken.

"Sorry Bella. It's that thing I told you about..." Jacob said moving back to Bella's side. She looked completely and utterly affronted. I felt like it was suddenly the best day ever.

She apparently had been using this Jacob fellow as a jealousy factor in her relationship stringing him along just to piss off and hurt Edward. And if Draco's reaction was anything to go on then it must be his match. Plus Jacob reacted very strongly to Draco and that means he had something magical going on in him to allow him to see the bond. It was all a win-win situation. Except for Bella but I didn't like her. Alice started laughing and I turned to her confused.

"I really am going to have to read your mind one of these days." I said aloud.

"You can read minds?" Edward asked, speaking to me for the first time. His voice was beautiful. Like melting chocolate and honey over the sexiest piano song ever.

"Yeah. All wizards can learn to read minds. It takes a lot of power and strength of mind." I explained.

"Try to read my mind." Bella giggled.

I shrugged and stretched out to Bella's mind. It was rather simple stuff. Mainly that if Edward couldn't read her mind then there was no way a skinny British kid could.  
>"I'll have you know I'm 17 which is perfectly legal in the Wizarding community." I told Bella with a tiny glare.<p>

Her mouth was hanging open when she realized what I had done.

"But... But Edward can't read my mind..." Bella stammered.

"Maybe he's just not trying hard enough." I said with a shrug.

"She's my singer." Edward inserted.

"Well that explains it." I said with a roll of my eyes. Edward liked her and wanted her purely because of her blood. If she ever became undead she would become horribly unattractive to him. Poor guy, "Since she's your singer your powers are unaffected. It's to make it harder to lure your victim into a corner and kill them. Well un-vegetarian vampires would anyhow. I've heard of cases like this before. The humans can vary from beautiful to well plain but vampires go crazy for their blood. It's nothing more than that really." I said with an easy breeze spreading doubt all through the happy couples mind. It was so easy when I was feeling vindictive. Of course I would feel horrible about it later but for now seeing her worrying her bottom lip was enough to make the inner Harry very happy.

Draco hid his smirk in my direction and I smiled sweetly back at him.

"You're evil." He mouthed.  
><em>'I know<em>.' I whispered into his mind.

Even though I felt bad I couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants... Though I had a bad feeling I was going to regret messing with this situation...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. But here is chapter 3 of Blood and Music. Do enjoy.

* * *

><p>Those three words are said too much, they're not enough.<br>-Snow Patrol, 'Chasing Cars'

I smiled as we all said goodbye. Draco and Jacob we're exchanging numbers in a secluded little corner, Rosalie and Emmett we're laughing at something Ron said, Hermione was hugging Esme with a smiling Carlise looking on, and Alice hadn't let go of me for a solid two minutes. Finally we were able to untagle ourselves from the Cullens and get back to our own home.

"They were such lovely people don't you think?" Hermione said happily skipping in through the door.

"Yes they were lovely... Especially the tall dark shape shifter that joined us huh Draco?" I teased.

Draco blushed and coughed before Ron started out right laughing.

"Now I have to know what is so funny." a voice spoke up from the dark living.

Head popping up I saw Sirius and Remus sitting on our couch with smiles on their faces.

"Siri, Remi!" I yelled before running over and jumping in their arms.

"Oh careful there pup. You're fat." Sirius laughed.

"Jerk!" I giggled.

"Remus good to see you." Hermione said hugging the older man.

Draco nodded his greeting and Ron waved as he riffled through the fridge looking for the Coke-Cola. Soon the house was aglow with laughter as we all sat around catching up and telling them about the Cullens. As the night dwindled on I made an excuse to get to bed. I had a lot to think about without every talking and getting in my way of peace.

Curling under the thick blankets of my bed I let myself fall into my dream world.

When morning came I was able to drag myself out of the bed after a few moments of complaining in my head. I showered and dressed in dark blue jeans coupled with a very simple slight v-necked shirt. Nothing too extraviagent. Brushing my teeth and drying my hair I slipped on my socks and low top red Converse. Grabbing my messenger bag I headed downstairs for breakfast and was greeted with the sight of the Cullens, my godparents and best friends all starring at me. Oh and Bella was standing off in the back ground... Texting of course.

"Good morning!" Alice said brightly hugging me.

"Hi... Did something happen? Is it my birthday?" I asked with a slight smile.

"No Alice thought it would be a good idea if the Cullens started driving us to school. Since it's on their way and they have more room since they tend to take all their cars separately anyways." Hermione explained taking my bag and handing me a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Oh... Well if you insist, which I know you will, I suppose it can't be helped." I said with a light shrug.

Sitting at the table I tucked in as the conversations whirled around me. My focus was on the food and sneaking glances at Edward. When it drew time for us to leave Sirius, Remus, Carlisle and Esme all waved at us from the porch. Splitting into different cars I had no choice but to get into Edward's silver Volvo. I wrinkled my nose at the car, it wasn't something I particularly liked but oh well.

"I saw that." Edward said with a sly look to me.

"What?" I asked widening my eyes and acting innocent.

"It's a good car." Edward said opening my door.

"I'm sure it is." I said sliding into the back seat.

Edward tried to do the same for Bella but she brushed him off and got in the front seat in a moody huff. I stared out the window on what seemed to be an endless ride to school. When we arrived I jumped out of the car as though it was on fire and made my way to Draco who was moving towards me. Once our arms were linked I felt immensely better.

"I missed you is that strange?" I asked.

"Nope. We're used to doing everything together." Draco laughed quietly.

"Good." I sighed.

The two of us made our way into the school. With a glance behind me I noticed Edward was watching me an almost hurt look fluttering on his face. Before Bella blocked my view of him.

Sighing I allowed Draco to lead me to class.

School went by like a blur and that evening we had a big dinner at our home inviting the Cullens over. Sirius was running around in dog form amusing everyone. Draco was blushing like mad as Jacob spoke to him in their cozy little corner. I was in the kitchen with Hermione as she made up everyone's plates. Handing out dinner I kept going back to the kitchen to check on my cake. When it was done I iced it up and smiled at how pretty it looked. Everything was running smoothly.

Mainly because Bella and Edward weren't there. Bella claimed to have come down with a flu and Edward being her boyfriend had stayed behind to care about her.

As the night flew by I kept thinking more and more about the whole situation. Sure Bella was a... really really bad word but Edward was clearly still attached to her. There was no reason to get in the middle of it and ruin someone's happiness. Even if she was a... bad bad word. I excused myself early and headed up to bed.

Too much on my mind made me very sleepy. Slipping into my dream world I decided to give up on Edward. It wasn't fair to anyone... Especially my heart.

Weeks went by, Sirius and Remus left with promises to return, Hermione and Carlisle were talking about creating a way for them to stop hunting by using animal blood stored in blood bags, Draco and Jacob were finally an official couple, and as for my love life it was still sour. There were a few offers from muggle boys but nothing felt right. Of course I knew why and sometimes I wished I had never cast the spell. Making yourself aware of your true love could drive you insane.

School was suprisingly easier then Hogwarts. Even Ron had good grades without copying completely off Hermione. We had grown close to the Cullens. Everyone kind of visited everyone at different times of the day and night. It was strange how we took their makeshift family into our own.

But of course peace couldn't last forever. The closer we got to the Cullens the more we learned about their ways and who governed over them. The Volturi had already made Edward swear to change Bella since she knew too much. Which explained a lot to me. No one wanted to kill their girlfriend's mortal body.

Doodling on a piece of paper I was starring out the window of my room when my new peace was destroyed. I won't forget the exact moment either. I had just finished a smiling mouth with fangs when Edward burst into my room.

"Where are the others?" He demanded towering over me.

Standing I pushed him back from me a bit and though he was a vampire he did listen.

"Draco is with Jacob meeting his family. Hermione is with Carlisle at the hospital and Ron is with Rosalie and Emmett. Why?" I asked confused.

"You need to come with me." He stated simply before throwing me over his shoulder. I apparated onto my bed.

"Not until you tell me why Edward." I demanded, he lunged and I apparated into my chair sitting politely. With a wave of my hand I froze Edward in place, "I'll let you go so long as you promise to tell me what the fuck is going on... Deal? Blink twice." I said heart racing. When he did as told I let him go.

"Victoria is here. She's a rouge vampire after Bella. She picked up your guy's scent all over the house and Bella. Alice is trying to track her but Victoria keeps changing her mind to throw us off." Edward explained with a low groan, "As long as your friends are with people who can protect them then all I have to do is collect you and bring you to our home."

"We can protect ourselves. Especially me. I did destroy the greatest Dark Lord of all time. It was no easy feet but I promise I don't need to be babied. However to put everyone at ease I will take myself to your house and you can accompany me there." I said with a finality that left no room for questioning.

"You are a marvel Harry... Truly." Edward said as I led us down the stairs. I grabbed my broomstick out of the cupboard before looking at Edward.

"Can you keep up on the ground?" I asked ignoring what he said and how it made my heart race. He nodded and we took off from the house.

Flying allowed me to clear my head and go over everything I had just heard. The short flight there calmed me down enough I wasn't shaking anymore. Plus knowing I had beat Edward to the house put a huge smile on my face.

He seemed rather impressed by the broom and I laughed when he haughtily turned his nose up to it.

"This is no time to be laughing!" a hysterical Bella yelled running into Edward's arms.

I rolled my eyes behind her back and went inside the house. My good mood was gone and suddenly I wished I could just kill this stupid Victoria and get on with ignoring Edward. Finding Jasper I threw myself into his arms.

"Calm me down." I said feeling tears threatening to spill over. The instant soothing sensation made me sigh happily.

"Harry I feel so hurt. I thought you always came to me to calm down." Draco cooed from behind. I turned and threw myself into his arms. I reached behind and pulled Jasper in as well.

When I saw Alice and I grabbed her too. And Jacob. And Esme. And Hermione. And Carlisle. And Ron. And Rosalie. And Emmett. Finally when I was completely surrounded did I feel safe and loved. With a big sigh I smiled at everyone as my sign of thanks.

"We don't have time for group hugs!" Bella squealed, "What if Victoria hurts Charlie? Oh I couldn't stand it if she did... We have to do something to save him!" Bella cried out. I saw Rosalie tense up as though her ears hurt.

Smiling into Draco's shoulder I glanced around at the vampires around me. They all seemed to be holding back so much for the sake of Edward. What a cow.

We all broke formation and started planning what we would do. Hermione and Esme would stay here, Ron and Draco would patrol above ground on brooms, Edward and Bella would go to her home and tell her dad she was leaving, Jasper would take Alice masked in Bella's scent one way while Emmett did the same with Roaslie and I would sneak out the back without anyone noticing to hunt down this stupid vampire.

With a huff I slid onto my broom and kicked off from the ground hard.

After an hour of searching I found a red headed vampire running north into the mountains. Stopping just before her I smiled sweetly.

"Hi you must be Victoria! I've heard so much about you." I giggled at her shocked face. She was only temporarily stunned. She lunged at me the next second and a barely dodged before binding her wrists together.

"Wizard!" She screeched gnawing her teeth at me. I finished tying the rest of her body up bit by bit.

"I'm not sure what to do with you now... Oh I know! I'll take you to Carlisle. He knows everything." I said joyfully. Levitating her beneath my broom I flew us both back to the Cullen's residence. Carlisle ran out to greet us.

"Surprise! I brought someone for dinner! I hope she can stay." I laughed. With a shocked expression Carlisle then turned serious.

"We need to call the others." he said.

"I will darling." Esme said from the door.

Hermione threw herself into my arms. Before she pulled back and punched my arm.

"Owe! Be gentle!"

"Harry we were so worried about you! You could have died!" Hermione was crying hard into my shoulder and didn't see the attack coming.

But I did. I threw Hermione down before being knocked into. Passing out I remember the cruel smirk as it got erased from Victoria's face.

* * *

><p>I am sorry to all my loyal readers who had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm also sorry for ending it with a cliff hanger. I've had some... Issues in my life and now that they're sorted I'm back to writing. Please look forward to another chapter next week. And thank you to everyone who has reviewedsubscribed to this story. You guys are what keeps me going.  
>-KylisaJade<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Warm and alive, I'm all over you. Would you smother me?  
>-The Used "Smother Me"<p>

Groggy I peeled one eye open before slamming it shut.

"Briiight." I moaned out pityously. I waved my hand and heard the curtains all shut. With a smile I snuggled back into the blankets. A freezing cold hand touched my forehead.

"Cooold!" I moaned swatting the hand.

"Harry... Are you alright?" At the sound of that silky voice I cracked an eye open to see Edward right in my face. My breath caught in my throat before I cleared it.

"Fine just tired. I forgot vampires are heavy as fuck." I smiled at his worried face.

"I'm so sorry Harry. We should have never allowed you and your family to get involved with this. I should have been the one to handle it. Bella is my responsiblity. Not anyone else's." Edward sounded torn up and my heart broke at the sound. I touched his cheek and brought his topaz eyes to mine.

"This was NOT your fault. I'm just a magnet for dangerous things. Plus if I hadn't singlehandledly brought her back she would have never escaped. There weren't enough of us to restrain her. That's all this was. It was my fault. And I don't want to hear another word about it are we understood?" I held his face in my hand as I gave my speech forcing him to listen and obey.

"Fine... You should thank Ron and Draco when you feel like going downstairs. If it wasn't for them showing up at the right time... I don't know what she would have done to you." Edward grabbed my hand and turned his face from me. Patting his hand I let a small smile slip onto my face.

He cared about me. That was enough to satisfy my heart.

"Harry come on we're going to be late for school!"

A few weeks later and it was as if nothing had hapened. Edward and Bella were still an item though the strain was visibly there. I did my best to avoid making flirty comments towards Edward. I even tried being Bella's friend. I felt like something had happened when I was asleep and I needed to do something to make up for it. Besides the vampire attack everything else was pretty normal. I had started hanging out with Jacob and Draco. The other shapeshifters there were quite fun and they always loved horsing around with our magic.

They were very accepting of Jacob and Draco which was interesting, you would think they wouldn't be as open minded about that but they were. Probably because Jacob wasn't the alpha nor did he want to be. He was perfecctly happy just being Draco's mate and giving the spoiled blonde whatever he wanted. It seemed to be a trend with all the shapshifters to dote on their loved ones. It made my heart ache every time we left there. Of course until a shapeshifter of my own was following me around. I had noticed Embry was always shy and embarrassed with me.

"Hey Embry what are you doing?" I snuck up behind him as he was working on a car.

"Oh! Harry... Um just fixing this car. What are you doing up this way?" he asked looking anywhere but at me.

"I got bored watching Jacob and Draco talk mushy gushy. So I decided to come see you." I said with a smile. Embry's whole face was red.

"Well um we could go to the movies or something..." he mumbled looking at his shoes.

"That sounds fun!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car. I knew the only way to get him to really go on a date was to make it seem like it wasn't a date.

As we drove we made chit-chat and I realized Embry was a very sweet guy. Quiet and depressed about his nameless father but sweet and kind. I could very easily see myself with a guy like him... If it wasn't for Edward's face that kept popping up at me. Pushing that aside I let myself have fun with Embry. He was kind and a gentleman. Plus he knew I liked popcorn mixed with MnMs. After we made it back home Embry droped me off and I let himkiss my cheek. I had made up my mind to live without Edward but I couldn't see myself alone forever. Embry was cute and he liked me. That would be enough. I would make it enough.

Edward wasn't happy. I could tell he wasn't as soon as I pulled up. My face had a huge smile on it and I knew Embry's did as well. We had just went cliffdiving and it was the biggest rush of my life. Also it was Embry and my first month anniversary. Two things that just itched Edward the wrong way: me being with someone else and me having a good time with that someone else. I had gotten use to the glaring and the not talking. It wasn't my fault he wanted to have a girlfriend but keep me single. I was allowed to live right?

Embry kissed my cheek and I turned my thoughts back to him. He was adorable. With his hair tousled and salt water still clinging to him I wanted to kiss him. So I did. It was probably our seventh kiss all together. I was scared to let things go to far. Knowing my mental state I'd probably do things I'd regret. Thankfully he was very patient.

"I had a wonderful time. And thanks for letting me drive. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked getting ready to open the car door.

"Yeah, bye babe." Embry said sliding over in the truck to sit at the wheel.

I kept waving until I could no longer see him. Edward was right behind me when I turned around. Expecting it I just smiled.

"What's up Edward?" I asked acting like I was innocent.

"Why are you dating him?" Edward asked a noticable growl under his words.

"Because I like him and he likes me. That's what two people do when they like each other." I was trying not to be annoyed with him but honestly I had more finesse dealing with it.

"But... But... he's a wolf! And he's not even your type!" Edward was getting flustered but I wasn't giving him a life jacket. Let him drown.

"He IS my type or I wouldn't kiss him. Draco is dating a wolf? Is that a big deal? As I recall you were all for it?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. Draco did it enough that I knew I could pull of the same look.

"It's just... Draco isn't you..." Edward mumbled his eyes turning sad and lonely. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly.

"Deal with it."

I walked away wanting to run back into his arms. But he was with Isabella. He has no right to tell me how to live my life. If he liked me he would have tried to be with me. He gave up his rights... But that didn't make it any easier on my heart...

I knew the exact moment they broke up. Edward sent out a mental wave so strong I was nearly knocked off my chair. Asking to go to the bathroom I nearly apparated there. When I did reach the stall door he burst through and tackled me in a hug before I could blink.

"She left me Harry... She just left me... She couldn't stand my attitude anymore... And she had already gotten everything she had wanted... The new car, the new clothes, and all the new gadgets... She didn't love me. She knew how to use my secret to get what she wanted... She was so evil.. I can't believe I let her destroy me... I don't know what to do... What do I do Harry?" Edward was pacing now so hard I was scared he'd leave marks in the floor. I stepped infront of him smoothly.

"Calm down. For one she's a bit-bad bad word. For two obviously you just have to let it go. I know it's easier said then done but it's true. If she's not the one, she's not the one. There is nothing you can do to change that fact or make anything any less painful. You have to let her go Edward and move on. And it's okay because you have me and everyone else. We'll always be here for you." I said hugging him with a smile. When I looked up his face was dangerously close to mine.

"Edward what are you-?" Before I could finish my sentence his lips touched mine.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Correct version of Blood and Music 4. Sorry about all that! I haven't had internet due to the move into my new apartment. Oh and I'm moving all my stories soon so stay posted!<p> 


End file.
